waiting for a hero
by n7reaper
Summary: riley shepard was a superhuman or superfreak as the normals called it. Cerberus kept people like her locked away forever, she soon suffers that fate at the age eight. eight years later she escapes with her friend jack and tries to live a normal teen life by going to school, but that it doesn't last long when she meets Miranda Lawson cerberus's second in command at Lincoln high AU


**A/N: hi people im new so go easy on me I can take criticism but don't be harsh**, **anyways tell me if you like the story because I would appreciate it very much and I also like suggestions so feel free to share your opinion. now without further a due I give you waiting for a hero.**

* * *

Cerberus kidnapped me. It was at least eight years ago, you know when I first started to show my powers to the world, shooting lightning-fire balls out of my palms and flying like a plane. My own parents turned me in, I couldn't trust anyone anymore and I knew that when I was only eight. I tried to escape, with the help my powers of course, that didn't do much though, due to the fact I was only eight and I had just realized I had such power. they captured me, put restraints on my hands so I wouldn't be able to use my powers which weren't much help anyhow. They took me to this prison like place they called it, "omega." which they should have called it hell in my option, they had this man, jack harper, but the illusive man is what they called him, he was really into scalpels, needles and test if that's what you want to say they are. I've had never been so miserable in my life, but one day. That glorious friday, they had a shipment of new inmates, one caught my attention in particular, her name was Jennifer nought, aka jack. She ran at the sped of light and had strength like a gorilla tank hybrid, We had talked about escaping when no one was around, but there was this raven haired bitch there her name was miranda lawson, she was my age, sixteen, when jack had arrived. She worked there part time and I suppose she went to school before work, so that's when we escaped, jack and i. It was easy really, once that bitch wasnt around to stop us. The day we escaped was the day ten others along with jack and I were being hauled to a "special place." In other words where they would try to harness our energy and then kill us off, instead of letting us go free so we would could spread conspiracies against cerberus. But when those dumbasses put all twelve of us super humans in a truck together, well you know what they say, "if opportunity comes knocking you haul ass to the door."

Jack and I escaped the burning truck and ran away to become anybody else but ourselves. We changed our looks I dyed my hair black and changed my name to Samantha keeping my last name shepard. Jack shaved her head, and changed her name to Jacqueline Harrison. After that we laid low for a year, staying out of trouble and constantly moving around the city never staying in the same place for long. We decided it would be best to get a part-time job and go to school. So we did we worked at a clothing store in the mall and enrolled in Lincoln high school. Which brings us to the present, our fist day at Lincoln high.

* * *

I felt like this was a trap, there was no way they wouldn't recognize me and jack. This was the most uncomfortable situation I had ever been in, well this and the time I got a new cell mate in cerberus who would shit right in front of me."goodmorning class." Mr. anderson smiled brightly, "today we have two new students joining us jack and sam."

I shifted awkwardly in my chair, this was nerve wrecking, did anyone know who jack and I were? Is this all a set up? I watched as the class stared and smiled at us, was it me or was everyone just too damn happy? The door at the front of the room opened gaining everyone's attention including my own. Oh no. I could feel my heart stop in my chest as I saw the girl a year ago from omega.

My eyes shifted to jack quickly hoping to steal a glace at her face to see what she was thinking before the girl could see. Jack looked...calm. Which didn't surprise me but made me panic even more for some unknown reason,my gaze landed back on the raven haired girl who was staring back chillingly. I don't know whats worst, the fact that she probably knew who I was or that I was really really attracted to her.

"ah, miranda. This is Jacqueline Harrison and samantha shepard." Mr. Anderson grinned.

I tried to swallow the big lump in my throat, but it didn't work. Mirandas icy blue eyes just bored into me, almost as if she was trying to read my mind.

It was completely silent in the room until I dumbly said, "hi, im shepard sam."

"nerd!" Someone yelled out from the back of the class, everyone laughed at me, even jack. I blushed and took the punishment for being so dumb, I should just have kept my damn mouth close.

I watched her out corner of my eye as she took her seat in the far corner of the room. God, she was beautiful. More than beautiful, perfect. I can't believe I didn't notice in omega, always been around but I didn't really see her as a girl, I saw her as the illusive man just like everyone else in cerberus.

"sam would you like to come up to the front of the class and tell us something about yourself?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Dont go up there. you'll draw attention to yourself, besides what in the hell would you say? "oh no, im fine I don't really uh...do the intro thing." I said quietly.

Anderson laughed, "oh come on! Dont be shy!"

dammit. This guy wont let up! Dont you see I don't wanna come up there. I felt a nudge under the table, it was jack, she gave me a look that said, "don't fuck up." well that's just lovely you live with a guy for about a year and they still dont know you're the master of fuck ups.

I looked around, everyone was looking at me again, okay I got this! Man up! I stood up on my shaky feet and forced myself to walk to the front of the class. I stood there awkwardly wanting to crawl in a hole and hide until class was over. "im samantha shepard...is there anything you want about me?" I mentally kicked myself, that was the stupidest thing you could ever say! Now anyone could ask you anything! I watched as jack facepalmed and shook her head in shame, which I her.

No one raised their hand accept. Dear god. Miranda lawson. "no one? Alright." I ignored her hand and began to walk to my seat.

"i have a question." She said her voice slightly thick with an Australian accent. Dammit. she said something. Double dammit. Her accent made her even more hot.

"yes?" I said hastily.

"why do you have black hair?" She asked simply.

I furrowed my brows, but then softened. I knew actually what trying to do she wanted me to say. "ive always color hair." Or "what do you mean?" Then she would say, "well, you're lying or don't play dumb because you of your freckles and very pale skin." Which really wouldn't prove anything due to .anyone could have freckles and pale skin but it would be enough evidence to convict me...good try Lawson but im smarter than you think. I smirked, "I don't think I wanna answer that question."

She scolded me, "you have to."

"on the contrary lawson I said do you have questions. But not once did I say I would answer them." I sat back down in my seat a little more confident than I was when I first arrived.

Shepard one. Miranda zero.

* * *

"three...five...twenty." My locker made clicking noise before opening with ease. I had finally escape that TREACHEROUS class, but sadly I had five more to go.

"listen you superfreak." a voice said as they pinned me to the wall, it was none other than miranda, she was ten centimeters away from my face, I could feel her breath on my lips, And honestly...I liked it. "I know who you are. And dont play dumb."  
I smiled stupidly, "I don't know what you're talking about but its kinda hard to concentrate with you this close."

She let go of my arms with a scowl still spread across her face, "you're not Samantha shepard, you're riley shepard aka inmate two thirty-two. Youre a superfreak with super speed and lightning powers. Captured by Cerberus when you were eight, escaped when you were sixteen."

She figured me out. I'm gone. done. Its o- wait. If she knew for sure it was me she wouldn't have hesitated about it nor confronted me. I can play your game lawson, but can you keep up. I stared her down with my emerald eyes with a shit eating grin on my face. "look sweetheart, youre cute so im not going to stop you from pinning me down again, but I have no clue who this riley girl is but she's not me besides don't you think this superfreak would have skipped town by now?"  
I slug my back pack over my shoulder before walking off, but after a few steps I heard her trailing behind me. "fine." She said as she finally caught up to me. "but if you slip up I will not hesitate to call cerberus to recapture you."  
I smirked, "you mean capture me, never been captured by someone might be fun especially if you're the one whos gonna dominate and break me." I gave her wink, "i like it rough."

"you're repulsive." She said to me but I didnt care, I grew a thick skin, after being beaten and spat on and cursed at im kinda over the insult thing. I laughed loudly, it looked as though it startled her slightly,"funny. Thats what my mom told me every night before bed."  
"Randa! Randa!" a girl, who looked awfully a lot like miranda ran up to us. She was a little younger and looked as though she was way more full of life than miranda had ever looked."ori. What are you doing out of class?" Miranda asked, I looked at her, her face had softened and she looked slightly less hazardous now that this girl had shown up.  
"oh. Just doing a favor for my teacher, but whos your friend randa?" Oriana smiled never taking her eyes off of me.  
I smiled brightly, was...did she like me? I never thought of myself as some hearthorb, but then again I wasnt full of myself either. All that time in omega I usually worked out so I did have a nice athletic build, girls seemed to really like my eyes and my hair...well when it was red but black seemed to get the job done too.

"she's not my-"

"hi." I stretched out a hand for her to shake, "im sam shepard but friends call me shepard, but im also known as mirandas bestie."  
"we are not friends and especially not besties." Miranda hissed, but it only made me smile more.  
She took my hand, it was nice and warm, something I didnt expect from someone who reminded me of miranda. she jumped back with a slight hiss as our hands made contact. "you shocked me." She said rubbing her palm.  
"yeah sorry, I tend to do that to people alot its weird." I laughed inside my head, that joke was gold, if only I wasnt the only one who got it.

"its alright, it happens. But anyways my names oriana lawson, its nice to meet you shepard."

"it was nice meeting you oriana but I have to get to class." I said apologetically, I can have her asking me any questions I didn't have the answers to. I sped pass her leaving the two in the dust, my next class was gym. Which was going to be by far the. Easiest class by far sense I have superhuman abilities to my advantage.

No, no. I can't even show the slightest advantage, miranda will be all over me and besides no telling who else is with cerberus.  
is it me or is someone following me, I can feel someone breathing on my neck. I start to pick up the pace in my step, but it didn't seem to work. "why hello shep nice seeing you're still alive and kicking."  
I stopped in my tracks, wait. I know that voice. The light unique accent bringing back faint memories. I felt someone's body against mine and arms wrapped around my neck. Someone was hugging me. I watched as the invisible figure appeared in front of me.  
"goto? What the hell are you doin here?" I smiled widely. Kasumi goto, powers, invisibility and acrobatics. She had first arrived when I was thirteen she brought joy to my life, kept me sane is a better way to put it, she cheered me up when I thought all hope was lost and she made me happy in a way no one had made me before. she had been one of the prisoners who escaped on the bus and after that I never saw her again.

her smile and the playful glint in her eyes was the only thing I could see under her hood. "oh you know just saving lives, being the badass I am." She ruffled my hair with a giggle, "but enough about me. Shep! When and why did you dye your hair?"  
I shrugged as we began to walk again, "had to change something about the way I look. Besides I still look sexy, no?"  
She snorted, "sure. In your own way."  
I laughed and slung my arm around her neck, I felt her do the same to my waist. This is why I love her. "so." She started, "i saw miranda giving you a hard time, whats up?"

"lets just say if I don't stay on my toes in this psychological game we're playing, worst case scenario she'll capture me and jack and possibly you."

"as-"

"attention students immediate lock down unauthorized person-"

I cocked a brow, "uhhh, what's going on?"

"godammit. The schools under attack. The gang the collectors or even worst cerberus is looking for us." Kasumi said, she grabbed my hand and drug me to the schools auditorium.

"what are you doing?" It was weird for me to be nervous, I could destroy whoever was here, but if I show my powers there's no doubt miranda wouldn't put me away. And besides who knew who else was undercover for cerberus here.  
"here." Kasumi said as she chucked a red black and white mask my way. "lets kick some ass."


End file.
